


[Podfic] Agents and Ebay

by dapatty



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: 5 Things, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's) It's amazing what can be found on eBay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Agents and Ebay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silly_cleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Agents and eBay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/974568) by [amaresu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu). 



cover art by dapaty

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132014122752.zip) | 00:07:55 | 7.4 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132014122753.zip) | 00:07:55 | 4.5 MB  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded with love for [@silly_cleo](http://twitter.com/silly_cleo) for #itpe.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [ITPE Warehouse 13 Compilation for @silly_cleo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956811) by [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty)




End file.
